Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern-forming method.
Discussion of the Background
A reduction in processing size has progressed by utilizing a multilayer resist process in order to increase the degree of integration of semiconductor devices and the like. The multilayer resist process includes: forming an inorganic film using a silicon-based inorganic material; thereafter further applying a resist composition to form a resist film that is an organic film having an etching selectivity which is different from that of the inorganic film; then transferring a mask pattern through exposure; and developing the resist film using a developer to form a resist pattern. The resist pattern is then transferred to the inorganic film by dry etching, and the pattern of the resist underlayer film is finally transferred to the substrate by dry etching to obtain a substrate on which the desired pattern is formed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication Nos. 2001-284209, 2010-85912 and 2008-39811).
The conventional inorganic film-forming composition contains a metal compound having a hydrolyzable group such as a metal alkoxide, and formation of an inorganic film is enabled through hydrolysis or the like of the same, followed by baking.